The Loud House
The Loud House is a 2016 animated series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios which premiered on May 2, 2016. The show was created by Chris Savino. It's also the first cartoon to be created by Savino to be successfully greenlit. Storyline The show is about a boy named Lincoln who lives with 10 sisters, each one having a distinct personality and representing a certain common stereotype, at home. He also has a best friend named Clyde. While his life is chaotic, it's not a big problem for Lincoln - he always comes up with a way to save the day. The episodes tend to focus on problems with Lincoln and his sisters at home, scenarios with Lincoln and Clyde, or sometimes romantic stories involving his neighbors Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, the former of whom Lincoln's oldest sister Lori is dating and the latter of whom Lincoln has a crush on. TV Song Intro The show's theme song is a rock song in the key of F-sharp major at 173 BPM. Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses Premiere Edition Volume 1, Edge Edition Volume 1 and Hanna-Barbera sound effects, as well as minor selections from Animal Trax, Cartoon Trax Volume 1, Citi Trax, International, Series 1000, Series 2000, Series 4000, Series 6000, Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan, and Warner Bros.. Only one Background Trax sound was used. * Baby Crying Sound 2 (Lily cries only.) * BLEEP CENSOR (Heard once in "Potty Mouth".) * DICK DE BENEDICTIS MUSIC * FISHFACE (Mixed with Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704.) * GODZILLA ROAR * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Record Abruptly Scratches * Hollywoodedge, 1964 Cadillac Very Sl PE073001 * Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301 * Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Baseball Bat Hit Mix PE121401 (2nd hit) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "No Guts, No Glori".) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201 or Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 * Hollywoodedge, Car Tire Squeal Short PE074301 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010503 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard once in "Pets Peeved.") * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Sad AT010101 (Heard twice in "No Guts, No Glori".) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 or Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 * Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Pasture Bedtime.") * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 or Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Study Muffin.") * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 or Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Baby Trumpe AT043503 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Linc or Swim".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 * Hollywoodedge, Elk Honks Squeals Med PE025001 * Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard once in "Funny Business".) * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001, Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 or HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 or Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Funny Business.") * Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 or Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 or Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (5th whinny) * Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 or Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301 * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard once in "A Novel Idea".) * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "Roughin' It.") * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Machine Gun Silence PE1010701 * Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601 or Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 * Hollywoodedge, Man Screams Highpit CRT028303 (1st scream only) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Model Airplane Close PE063901 * Hollywoodedge, Moose Calls Raspy Hon PE026301 (Heard once in "Roughin' It.") * Hollywoodedge, Multiple Single Bull PE236501 * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Fanfar CRT044306 (Heard once in "The Loudest Thanksgiving".) * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 or Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001 (Low pitched.) * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 5 Sharp PE100501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "The Sweet Spot" and "Teacher's Union".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crowing SS027402 (Heard once in "Pasture Bedtime.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Cereal Offender".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "A Fair to Remember".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 (Heard once in "Undie Pressure".) * Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "Sound of Silence".) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 or Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "Funny Business" and heard once in "Frog Wild" in a semi-low volume.) * Hollywoodedge, Spacecraft Launch Fu PE063801 * Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 * Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Squishy Impact CRT052603 (Heard once in "Save the Date.") * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Funny Business". It's mixed with FISHFACE.) * Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 * KPM Music (Vibe Link (b) is heard frequently.) * MIDNIGHT SERENADE * Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING (Heard once in "In Tents Debate".) * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPET, CARTOON (Heard once in "Linc or Swim".) * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - MEDIUM CROWD: INDOOR, WHISTLING & CHEERS 02 * Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 02 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 * Sound Ideas, BABIES AND CHILDREN - CHILDREN CHEERING. REC. AT ST. LUKE'S PRIMARY, BRIGHTON * Sound Ideas, BAT - CHIRPS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pasture Bedtime.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, WILD TURKEY - GOBBLES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Picture Perfect", "The Crying Dame", "City Slickers" and "Net Gains.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 * Sound Ideas, BODYFALL - BODYFALL ON DIRT, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "The Loudest Yard.") * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard twice in "Funny Business.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS (Heard once in "Driving Miss Hazy.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 (Heard once in "Everybody Loves Leni.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 03 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - LONG SWISH BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY (Heard once in "The Loudest Yard.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - 'OUCH!', HUMAN * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "No Place Like Homeschool".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL or Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS (Heard once in "For Bros About to Rock".) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET (Heard once in "Butterfly Effect".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, WHISTLE - CALLING WHISTLE 01 (Heard twice in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" when Lynn Sr. whistles to get the kids to stop fighting.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAMS, WOMAN, VERSION 1, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, LAUGHTER, CHILD - FEMALE CHILD: LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Cereal Offender" and "Pipe Dreams") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in the pilot and "Cereal Offender.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - PAPER BAG BURST * Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE (Heard once in "April Fools Rules".) * Sound Ideas, RADIO, TUNING - RADIO STATIC AND WHINES * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 or Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TOM AND JERRY GENE DEITCH CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard in "The Loudest Yard" and "Washed Up".) * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD (Heard once in "A Novel Idea" and "Cereal Offender.") * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 01 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR * Sound Ideas, SIREN - POLICE SIREN, CONTINUOUS, USA, CAR, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON (Heard once in "Funny Business.") * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Changing the Baby.") * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "Cover Girls".) * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Fandom Pains" and "Breaking Dad".) * Sound Ideas, TROMBONE - ACCENT SAD WAH WAH TROMBONE ACCENT * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, LONG (Heard once in "A Novel Idea.") * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Heard once in "No Guts, No Glori".) * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, SHORT, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP * TARZAN YELL (Heard once in "Cereal Offender".) * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "Funny Business.") * Wilhelm Scream (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "Snow Bored", "Suite and Sour" and "Lynn-er Takes All".) Image Gallery *The Loud House/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y7 FV Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01